La isla
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny, Colin y Belinda se van de excursion 1 mes a una isla desierta junto a otros compñaeros de Hogwarts. Poco a poco, a Ginny la cautiva un rubio de ojos grises hasta que todo se lía y vuelve a desenlazarse. ACABADO!
1. Oh dios

WOOOOOOOOOO! HOLAS!!!! Que tal?? Yo bien. Con una nueva historia. Que por cierto no os podeis quejar, ya que este cap es bastante larguillo. Espero que os guste, lo he dejao un poco con intriga al final. Bueno, se que el título de la historia es una mierda, pero no se me ocurria otro. ¿Que mas? Ah si, bueno, aunque ahora Ginny no este en plan protagonista como normalmente pasa en todos mis fics, ya la ganara después. Ahora quiero que vayais conociendo los otros dos personajes, que también son mas importantes y por supuesto, no os preocupeis, es un DG. Como siempre. Y bueno, las letras en cursiva, son los pensamientos de mi GIN!! XDDDD Bueno, dejo que leais!!!!! BYEEES besitos, y ya sabeis, el botón del review esta esperandoos!!!

**1.- Oh Dios**

****

****

Ginny suprimió un grito.

"No me lo puedo creer!" seguía gritando una y otra vez, su amiga, Belinda.

Ginny la miró.

"**YO TAMPOCO**!" gritó Ginny, ambas amigas saltando de alegría.

"Y espera a que venga Colin! No se lo va a creer!" dijo Belinda.

Ginny se tiró encima de su amiga y le dio un abrazo.

A los pocos minutos, el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió y entró Colin.

Belinda y Ginny corriendo hacia el y el chico, al ver las lagrimas ( de alegría) en sus caras se preocupó.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo, acercandose a ellas.

Ginny y Lucy rieron.

"**NOS VAMOS**!" dijeron la morena y la pelirroja a la vez. El chico las miró de forma extraña.

"¿A donde?"

Las chicas volvieron a reir de forma tonta.

"A ver Colin" dijo Ginny, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y el chico fuera el último que sea ha enterado "¿no te acuerdas de lo que dijo Dumbledore a principios de curso?"

Colin negó.

"¿Sobre lo de mandar a 3 personas de sexto y 3 de séptimo de cada casa a una isla desierta?" continuó Belinda.

"¿A una isla desierta?" dijo Ginny.

"Bueno, casi desierta. Solo nosotros y los del hotel y eso" Belinda corrigió.

Colin pareció recordar.

"Ah. Si. Ya me acuerdo. ¿Y que pasa con eso?"

"**PUES QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS TRES!!!"** gritó Ginny.

"**LOS TRES DE SEXTO DE GRYFINDOR**!!" aclaró Belinda.

Colin parió no creerselo.

"¿Que?" dijo. Ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron. "No sera una broma de mal gusto, ¿no?" las chicas negaron y lo arrastraron hasta las listas en donde se había publicado. El chico leyó con rapidez y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

"No puede ser!" dijo, sonriendo.

"**PUES ES**!" gritaron ambas chicas.

Colin agarró fuertemente a las dos chicas y las´atrapó en un abrazo tipo-oso. Los tres amigos rieron sonoramente, recibiendo miradas de todos los Gryfindors.

Se separon y con una sonrisa se miraron.

_Este verano va a ser la caña_

* * *

_Pip-pip-pip_

Con un movimiento ligero de brazo le dio un golpe al maldito despertador muggle, regalo de su padre y cayo al suelo, rompiendose en mil añicos.

"Ughhhh" gruñó Ginny. "Estúpidos aparatos muggles"

"Pues vete acostumbrando, porque el hotel es todo muggle" dijo Belinda, en la cama de al lado, con los ojos cerrados y con una voz de dormida impresionante.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sin mas preámbulos se levantó.

Andando como si estuviera borracha llegó al baño y se dio un ligero duchazo.

Cuando salió, Belinda estaba vestida, peinada y con la maleta preparada.

Ginny la ojeó bien. Con el pelo hacia la mitad de la espalda, ondulado y de un color marrón oscuro, le daba un aire latino muy gracioso. Ojos marrones, casi negros, pestañas largas y labios gruesos, un cuerpo redondeado pero delgadita y bastante tostada de piel.

Sonrió. Y miró a Ginny de vuelta.

Ginny, casi todo lo contrario de ella. Mas alta y más delgada. pelo rojo, oscuro, y liso que le llegaba casi a las caderas. Ojos azules y blanquita de piel, menos pecas que cuando era pequeña y labios, también gruesos.

La pelirroja se vistió y cogiendo su maleta se puso al lado de su amiga.

"¿Bajamos?" preguntó Belinda, poniendose de pie.

"OK" y ambas chicas salieron.

* * *

Abajo, Colin las esperaba con impaciencia. 

"EY" dijo Ginny a modo de saludo.

Belinda levantó la mano. Colin murmuró un buenos días y las miró.

"Habeis tardado" dijo.

"No sabiamos que estabas esperando" dijo la pelirroja.

"Bueno, da igual. Todos se van ya a coger el tren para irse a casa y nosotros tenemos que ir a coger a nuestro trasportador, que por cierto, tengo yo la carta en donde pone donde esta" dijo Belinda, que como siempre, pasandose de lista.

"Repelente" murmuró de broma Colin y Belinda fingió que se enfadaba.

"Oh vamos. Dejad de tontear. Vale. os gustais ya, pero..." empezó Ginny pero Belinda le dio un codazo . "no hace falta..." Belinda le dio otro codazo "lo hagais delante...." otro codazo. A Ginny le dolía el costado y Colin estaba demasiado colorado. "mía." acabó por fin.

Silencio.

Belinda cogió a Ginny por el brazo.

"Ahora venimos Colin, tengo que ir al baño!" y se llevó a Ginny a rastras.

"**PERO TU ERES TONTA**!" le gritó Belinda.

"¿Qué? ¿Por lo que he dicho? Sabes que estaba de broma..."

"Oh Gin, ni que no lo supieras. Colin esta totalmente colado por mi y yo paso de el. No puedes andar haciendo bromas de esas mientras se muere por mi..." dijo Belinda, angustia en sus ojos.

Ups.

Silencio.

"Lo siento...la verdad esque no pensé en el..." dijo Ginny. "¿De verdad no te gusta?"

"De verdad"

"De acuerdo. Vamos"

* * *

"Bueno, de acuerdo. Contamos hasta tres y tocamos el transportador" dijo Ginny, cuando llegaron a donde estaba su transportador. "¿De acuerdo?" 

Los otros dos asientieron.

"Uno, dos y tres" contaron los tres a la vez y tocaron el transportador.

La sensación de que te tiraban debajo del ombligo empezó en ese mismo instante y unos segundos después, todos estaban sobre tierra firme y no notaban nada en sus barrigas.

"Por fin hemos llegado" dijo Colin.

"No soporto eso" añadió Belinda.

Los tres jóvenes levantaron sus miradas para ver lo que se levantaba ante ellos, y se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Oh dios" murmuró Ginny.

**R**

****

**E**

****

**V**

****

**I**

****

**E**

****

**W**

****

**!!!**


	2. ¿Que he hecho?

AQUI TOYYYYYYYYY!!! XDDDD Con mi nuevo capítulo. Vale, vale, ya se que he tardado muchiiiiiiisimo en actualizar pero esque no he tenido tiempo. Juro q ahroa actualizare antes. Bueno...espero que os guste este cap. Creo que me ha qdado bien...!!! XDD ah bueno quiero decir una cxosa respecto a un review que me ha mandado Christhie, pues me gustaria aclararle lo que me pregunta. Bueno, siento que en el anterior fic no quedase claro que han mandado a los estudiantes a una isla desierta, pero lo decía como una forma de hablar. En realidad, en la isla estan todos los alumnos, y además, los encargados del hotel, que serían, los botones, los recepcionistas, los camareros, los limpiadores....todo eso. Asi que no es desierta del todo. Y además, puede tener gente viviendo por ahí, escondidos XDDDD

No hay ningún objetivo en mandarlos, sino que se lo pasen bien, y han escogido a los 3 mejores alumnos de cada casa y de los cursos sexto y septimo. Los que mejores notas han sacado, entonces, por haber sacado tan buenas notas le dan como un viaje , entiendes?? Bueno, espero que haya quedado claro ahora :P Y gracias por dejarme un review!

Y bueno, ahora os dejo leer!! Espero que ops gusteeeeeeeeeee!! BYEEEEEEES BESITOS y dejaD REVIREWWWWWWWWWWWWS!!!

****

**2.- ¿Qué he hecho?**

****

Todo lo que los rodeaba era lujo, lujo y mas lujo. El suelo era de parqué, y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige clarito. Todas las lamparas eran de cristal, totalemente brillantes y todo estaba impecable.

"Esto es alucinante" murmuró Belinda que estaba a la izquierda de Ginny.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una palabra.

"¿Aquí vamos a pasar un mes?" preguntó Colin.

"Si" dijo Ginny, cuando recuperó el habla.

De repente, un chico, moreno de ojos azules se les acercó y sonrió.

"¿También de la excursion?" preguntó amablemente.

El trío asintió.

"Bien. ¿Me podeís decir el nombre con el que teneís las habitaciones reservadas?"

Belinda y Ginny se miraron, ambas confundidas.

"Esque no lo sabemos..." dijo Belinda.

"Claro que si. Todos lo han mirado en un papelito que llevaban escrito con una letra verde muy cursi"

Los chicos rieron. La letra de Dumbledore había sido descrita como cursi.

"Ah si" dijo Belinda y sacó la carta. Empezó a leerla. "Bien, tenemos dos reservadas, una para las chicas y otra para Colin. Una esta reservada a nombre de Gryf 6 2 "dijo Belinda poniendo una cara extraña "y la otra a nombre de Gryf 6 1" dijo, poniendo otra cara rara.

"De acuerdo" dijo el chico y se fue.

Los tres se quedaron ahí parados como estatuas.

Al momento volvió el muchacho y les entregó las llaves.

"Esas son vuestras habitaciones. Podeís coger por el ascensor" señaló al ascensor "o por las escaleras" señaló las escaleras. "Así que ya podeís subir. Vuestro equipaje ya esta dentro de las habitaciones y si necesitais algo no dudeis en llamar al servicio. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo.

Ginny asintió y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Gracias por todo" dijo Ginny, a la vez que los tres se dirigian al ascensor.

* * *

"Dios mío!" dijo Belinda nada más abrir la puerta.

"**ESTO ES ALUCINANTE!!!!!"** gritó Ginny. "No me puedo creer que vayamos a pasar aquí un mes!!!!" dijo y se abrazó a su amiga.

Colin, que tenía la habitación justo enfrente a la de ellas, simplemente estaba ahí parado mirándola con gusto.

Ginny dio un paso hacia delante, y entró en la habitación. Todo era sorpredente.

Estaba decorada en colores beiges y azules, acompañados de turquesas. El suelo de la habitación de moqueta, beige.

Todos los muebles estaban hechos de una madera muy oscura, brillante y se veía que era exquisita.

Nada más entrar, caminabas por un pequeño pasillo, en el que había nada más que dos puertas en la derecha y una puerta en la izquierda, y despues entrabas a una sala muy grande.

En un lado de la sala había un sofa de 3 personas y después, otros dos de una persona cada uno. Estos eran de piel y beiges.

En frente de los sofás había una tele de plasma, bastante grande y después, en el otro lado de la sala, había una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas.

Pegados a la pared había varias estanterias con libros y después, al lado de esa estantería, una chimenea.

Una de las puertas del pasillo daba a un baño.

El suelo era de marmol blanco, y todos los muebles eran de madera blanca. Los azulejos en la pared eran azules, y blancos (N.A. JAJA Q DE BLANCOOOO!!).

Estaba el water, el lavabo y después una ducha de pie. Y además, en una esquina,. Había un baño, bastante grande, lo suficiente para que cupieran dos personas.

Pasó a otra habitación y en esa había una cama, de matrimonio. Tenía cuatro postes y la colcha era azul, con los cojines y sabanas en beige. A los dos lados de la cama había unas pequeñas mesitas de noche, con una lamparita encima. En la pared izquierda había un escritorio y una silla que se veía muy cómoda y después, en la pared de la puerta, había un armario bastante grande.

La habitación restante era igual.

"**ES ALUCINANTE**!!!!" volvió a repetir Ginny.

Belinda rió y se tiro en el sofa.

"Esto es vida" murmuró a la vez que Ginny reía. La pelirroja miró a la cama un momento y puso una cara de desaprobación.

"Ahora vengo" dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Adonde vas?"

"Voy a pedir tres almohadas"

"¿**TRES**?" dijo Belinda, incorporandose.

"Si. Sabes que no puedo dormir con una sola. Quedate aquí porque no llevo la llave y como te vayas me quedo en el pasillo" dijo Ginny riendo. Belinda asintió en acuerdo y Ginny se fue.

* * *

"Mierda! Mierda! Joder! ¿Dónde estará la puñetera luz?" murmuró Ginn bajo su aliento.

Estaba en el pasillo y todo estaba totalemente oscuro y para colmo, no sabía por donde ir y no sabía donde estaba la luz.

Andó silenciosamente hacia una dirección, palpando la pared para ver si sentía algun interruptor pero de repente, escuchó a algo andar hacia ella y en un momento se encontraba en el suelo, con un dolor de frente impresionante.

"**JODER**!" dijo Ginny cabreada. ¿Quién andaría por el pasillo igual que ella y encima a oscuras?

Se encendió la luz y Ginny pudo ver quien.

"Malfoy" dijo asqueada. "Agh"murmuró. Miró donde Malfoy tenía la mano y la tenía en el interruptor de la luz, justo donde ella había estado tocando. "Imbecil" volvió a murmurar.

"Vaya, vaya. Si es la Weasley" dijo Malfoy. Ginny se levantó y se apoyó en la pared.

"Olvidame Malfoy" dijo ella.

"Si es lo que intento pero cada vez que estoy a punto, alguno del clan, aparece y vuelvo a recordaros"

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, mira. Te voy a decir una cosa. No se que hacías andando por mi pasillo pero..."

"¿**TU** pasillo?" dijo el. Ginny le miró. "Perdona, pero donde estan los escritos diciendo que esto es tuyo?" dijo. Ginny le volvió a mirar. "Por si no lo sabes, mi habitación esta ah" dijo señalando al fondo del pasillo. "Asi que eres **TU** la que esta en mi pasillo"

"Perdona, pero mi habitación esta all" dijo señalando al principio del pasillo "así que dejemos esta conversación . Lo que te decía esque salí de mi habitación y la verdad, tengo ganas de hacer lo que iba a hacer para después volver a mi habitación y pasarmelo bien ¿**OK**? Así que por favor apartate de mi camino y deja que siga con mi vida"

Malfoy sonrió. Una verdadera sonrisa.

"De acuerdo Weasley. Te dejare pasar pero antes quiero que hagas una cosa" dijo.

Ginny le miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Que me des un beso" dijo. Ginny le miró sorprendida y al momento le empujó.

"¿**PERO QUE DICES**?" gritó la pelirroja aunque en realidad no había sido tan mala idea. Cualquier chica de Hogwarts moriría por besarle.

Draco rió audiblemente.

"Era broma!" le dijo a la chica y Ginny también rió. Un Malfoy y una Weasley riendo como locos en un pasillo. Que cosa mas rara.

"Anda, apartate" dijo Ginny, empujandolo contra la pared y pasando por su lado, para dirigirse a las escaleras.

"**BONITAS BRAGAS, WEASLEY**!" gritó Draco y desapareció. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se miró el culo y vió, que en la caida se le había levantado mucho la falda, desvelando una bragas negras con los filitos rosas.

"Oh dios" murmuró Ginny, empezando a reir histericamente.

* * *

"Hola. ¿Podríais mandarme tres almohadas a mi habitación?" dijo la pelirroja cuando hubo llegado abajo a recepción.

Una chica de unos 23 años levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Si ahora mismo. ¿Podrías decirme la habitación?" preguntó.

Ginny intentó recordar.

"Mmmmm....La 68!" dijo por fin, excitadamente. La chica rió.

"De acuerdo. Ahora mismo te las mandamos" dijo la chica, escribiendo algo en un papelito y pasándoselo a un chico que andaba por ahí.

Ginny andó felizmente hatsa el ascensor y le dio al botón. Se quedó ahí esperando a que bajara, pensando que por una vez en su vida había mantenido una conversación civilizada con Maflfoy.

"Ginny?" escuchó la voz de Ron decir detrás suya. Ginny se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa de superioridad se le plasmó en la cara.

"Bien Ron. Por fin te has aprendido mi nombre" dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el pelirrojo. Ginny hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

"Resulta," comenzó hablando como si su hermano fuera tonto "que en Hogwarts, a los 3 mejores de cada casa y de sexto y séptimo los mandaban un mes de excursion y resulta que yo he sido escogida..." dijo la pelirroja.

El ascensor llegó y Ginny, acompñada de su hermano, Harry y Hermione entró.

"Pero no lo entiendo!" dijo Ron. Ginny rodó los ojos.

"A ver, Ron, ¿qué no entiendes?" dijo Ginny exasperadamente.

"Como te han escogido a ti!"

"Pues lo que yo no entiendo es como te han escogido a ti!"

"Pues porque he trabajado" dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Perdona **RON**! **QUERRAS DECIR QUE HERMIONE A TRABAJADO NO**?" dijo Ginny mirando a la morena y viendo que se sonrojaba.

"Ginny. Tenemos que hablar. No eres igual que antes. Estas muy rara últimamente y..."

"Ron. Dejame en paz. **NO** estoy rara. Quizás eres tu el que nunca me habla. Quizás eres tu el que no sabe nada de mi vida. Quizás eres tu el que pasas de mi. Quizás eres tu el que solo me dice hola y adios o me pregunta algo cuando te interesa. Pero yo soy la que esta rara, ¿verdad? Asi que te voy a pedir una cosa, solo una. Mientras estes aquí, dejame en paz, **POR FAVOR**!" dijo Ginny, enfadada. Ron se quedo en silencio.

"Bien. De acuerdo. Empieza a contarme lo que has hecho hoy. Así me interesare por tu vida!" dijo. Ginny sonrió. Lo único que quería era molestarle en este momento.

"De acuerdo. Pues a ver, hoy..." dijo pensando. "Ah, si..." la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Ginny fue saliendo lentamente. "He mantenido una conversación civilizada con Draco y después" siguió diciendo ya fuera del ascensor mientras se cerraban las puertas. Pensó rapidamente. "Y después de hablar con el, nos besamos!" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Lo dijo en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y a traves de ella escuchó los gritos de enfado de Ron.

Ginn tragó saliva y corrió hacia el cuarto. Llamando a la puerta y esperando que le abriera belinda.

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

_Oh dios, que he hecho_ pensó.


	3. Mentiras y Verdades

BUENOOOO!! HOLAAAAAAAAª!!! Dios ´mío!! Q de tiempo!!! XDDD ya lo se, ya lo se, soy muuuuuuuuuuy vaga pero esque he estado ocupada...(ejem, ejem...) XDDD Y bueno, aqui teneis el twercer capitulo de la Isla!!! ES LA CAÑA (o eso creo yo XDDDD) asi que os dejo que lo leais ya y no os entretengo con mis pamplinas...por cierto mañana es mi cumple!!! Y TMB EL DE TAEKO (una escritora de que cumple 17 añitos...FELICIDADES WAPA!!!) y el de TOM FELTON ( que no leera esto, pero quien sabe (XDDD q quien sabe? Yo lo se!) asi que le digo : HEY BOY! I WISH YOU READ THIS, BUT YOU'RE SO FAMOUS, AND GORGEUS, AND CUTE, AND SO... SORRY, I WROTE THIS TO SAY ONLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! SO...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"!!!!!!! ) Y nada mas!!! BYEEES

**7.- Mentiras y Verdades**

"**WEASLEY! WEASLEY**!" la voz de Draco Malfoy resonaba en todo el pasillo, y la puerta temblaba a causa de los golpes.

Belinda, perezosamente y medio dormida, abrió la puerta. Miro al chico que tenía delante y cerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir corriendo, quedándose embobada por que no llevaba camiseta. Se arregló un poco el pelo y el pijama y le sonrió.

"¿Malfoy?" dijo dulcemente.

"Mira **WEASLEY**! Quiero..." pero se percató en la apariencia de la chica. Un momento...¿Morena? ¿Mas bajita y con mas pecho? Esta desde luego no era la Weasley. Miró a la chica enfadado. "**QUIERO VER A LA WEASLEY**!" le grito.

Belinda puso una cara de desagrado dirigida hacia el chico y fue a darse la vuelta para buscar a Ginny pero ya estaba detrás suya. Despeinada, y con una camiseta ancha muy corta.

Le echó una mirada a la morena dejandole muy claro que podía sola con el rubio. Belinda, silenciosamente se apartó y entró en su cuarto.

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"

"Pues veras. Quiero que me expliques que andas diciendo por ahí! No entiendo porque dices que nos hemos besado cuando nisiquiera nos llevamos bien! **JODER**!"

Ginny tragó saliva y al momento, todos los echos del día anterior le vinieron a la cabeza.

"Agh! **LO** siento. De verdad. ¿Sabes? Estoy harta de mi hermano y de sus estúpidos amiguitos y en ese momento lo único que quería era hacer enfadar a todos y ¿sabes? ¿Qué podía decir? Algo que tuviera que ver conmigo y con la persona que mas odia de Hogwarts : **TU**. Y entonces me vino a la mente y lo dije. Y ahora, todo el mundo va diciendolo por ahí aunque sea un estúpido rumor y yo..." pero Draco la cortó, poniendo sus fríos y finos labios, en los carnosos y tibios de ella.

Pero fue ponerlos y quitarlos. No mas de 5 segundos pegada a el. Había sido tan corto. Tan corto que no había llegado a disfrutarlo. Tan corto, que ahora se había quedado con ganas de más.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, aun recordando la sensación.

"Ya no es un rumor" le susurró el chico. Ginny sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"¿Eso te lo ha hecho mi hermano?" dijo Ginny, refiriendose al ojo morado que tenía el chico. Draco asintió.

"Si. Por lo del beso" dijo el. Ginny se sonrojó.

"Lo siento. Espero que el este peor" dijo ella. Draco rió.

"Un sentimiento no muy de hermana no??" dijo con una sonrisa. Ginny asintió. "Tranquila, preciosa. Creeme. El esta mucho peor" y colocando por última vez los labios encima de los de ella y tan solo dejándolos ahí unos segundos, desapareció, como siempre lo hacia, rapida y silenciosamente.

* * *

"Osea. A ver. Gin. A ver. ¿**TE HAS BESADO CON DRACO MALFOY, EL TÍO MAS BUENO DE HOGWARTS Y ESTÁS AHÍ, TAN TRANQUILA, TIRADA EN EL SOFA, CON ESA SONRISA ESTÚPIDA EN LA CARA**?" dijo Belinda.

Ginny asintió.

"Si" fue lo único que dijo. Belinda pegó un salto y corrió hacia el sofa, arrodillandose ante la cara de la perlirroja.

"A ver Gin. ¿le has visto esos labios?" dijo. "Bueno. Si que se los has vistos" murmuró más para si misma que para Ginny. "¿Y esos ojos grises? ¿Esa nariz fina? ¿Ese pelo sedoso? ¿Esa nuca? ¿le has visto esos pectorales? ¿Y esos abdominales? ¿Qué me dices? Y esas piernas? ¿Y..." dijo pero Ginny la cortó.

"Ok Belinda. La verdad esque si me he fijado en su cuerpo. ¿Sabes? Pero no lo se...¿No lo entiendes? El es un Malfoy, y yo, una Weasley. Y además, so una gryffindor..." dijo pero Belinda rápidamente la cortó.

"Ejem, ejem" dijo. Ginny le echó una mirada.

"De acuerdo. Pero eso nadie lo sabe"

* * *

"¿Dónde nos ponemos?" dijo Colin, mirándo a su alrededor la casi desértica playa.

"Pues donde no nos vea nadie" dijo Ginny. Belinda y Colin se miraron mutuamente.

"Claro. Como la señorita ya tiene un ligue pues ahora nos va a reprimir a nosotros y nos vamos a tener que poner en un sitio en el que no me vea ningún tío" dijo Belinda enfadada. Ginny rió.

"No seas tan ligona. Venga, nos lo pasaremos bien los tres" dijo Ginny.

Sintió una mirada perforándole la espalda, por lo que se dio la vuelta y captó unos ojos grises mirándola fijamente. Ginny le sonrió a Draco, haciendo que el rubio le sonriera de vuelta.

Echó a andar pensando en si algun dia se volverían a besar.

* * *

"¿Te vale aquí?" dijo Colin, cansado de andar, cuando hubieron llegado a una zona en la que no los vería nadie.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

"**SI**" dijo. Y echó su toalla en el suelo. Se tumbó y al momento notó algo caer en su pelo. Se incorporó rapidamente y vió un papelito cuidadosamente doblado caer de su melena.

Lo desdobló y leyó rapidamente.

_A las 3 A.M. en la puerta del hotel. Traete toalla y bikini,_

_Tu enemigo preferido_

Sonrió y se dio rapidamente la vuelta, esperando ver de nuevo unos ojos grises observandola con precaución. Pero lo único que consiguió ver fue de lejos a un cuerpo masculino andando lentamente por la arena.

Ginny volvió a sonreir una vez mas, antes de que Belinda y Colin la bombearan a preguntas.

* * *

"Oh dios! **GIN!!** No me lo puedo creer! Me alegro tanto por ti!" dijo Belinda, buscando ropa en el armario de Ginny. "Además! Aun no sabes ni que te vas a poner!" dijo excitadamente. Ginny rió y empujo a su amiga a que se sentara en la cama.

Rápidamente sacó su bikini de triangulos verde verde con los filos grises y se lo puso. Después sacó una minifalda negra, una camiseta verde atada al cuello, y una chanclas.

"¿Ves que rápido? Solo vamos a la playa..." dijo Ginny, cogiendo una bolsa y metiendo una toalla dentro.

"Ya Gin...Pero no lo se..." dijo Belinda sonriendo y dándole un abrazó a la pelirroja.

"Bueno, estaré aquí sobre las 4:30 o 5, ¿de acuerdo? Y si no he vuelto a esa hora dame un toque al movil y si no te lo devuelvo, pues sal a buscarme, ¿ok?" dijo Ginny riendo. Belinda se puso seria.

"No me des esos sustos!" dijo y Ginny rió.

"**OK**" dijo. "Bueno me voy ya. Son las 3 menos cincos" dijo y antes de salir por la puerta le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

* * *

Ahí estaba el. Puntual. Y no como todo el mundo le describía. Apoyado en la pared al salir del hotel y mirando a las estrellas.

Ginny miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

"Bonitas, ¿verdad?" dijo Ginny. Draco giró rapidamente la cabeza y la miró.

"No tanto como tu" murmuró. Ginny bajo la cabeza y le miro a los ojos.

"¿Cómo?" dijo.

"Nada" le respondió el chico. Ginny se encongió de hombros y ambos empezaron a andar hacia la playa.

"¿Por qué querías verme?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Para hablar..." respondió el rubio.

"¿Por qué querrías hablar conmigo? Soy una Grffindor y sobre todo una Weasley..."

"Porque eres diferente...No eres como ellos..." respondió el chico.

Llegaron a la playa y Ginny sacó su toalla, al igual que Draco y ambos se tumbaron.

"Sabía que dirías eso" dijo la chica.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque en realidad lo soy. Bueno, lo somos. Belinda y yo"

"No entiendo"

"Quiero decir que en realidad somos diferentes a ellos porque no pertenecemos a Gryffindor, sino a Slytherin" dijo Ginny. Draco pareció asombrado. "El sombrero me iba a poner en Slytherin pero, siendo la niña asustadiza y tonta de 11 años que era, le supliqué que me pusiera en Gryffindor, junto a mis hermanos, donde toda mi familia había estado. Imagínate a mi en Slytherin. Hubiera tenido demasiado problemas. Y claro, Belinda y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía un año, éramos muy buenas amigas y queríamos estar juntas y como ella se apellida Zamora, iba detrás de mi en la fila, asi que vió donde me puso y ella también le suplicó al sombrero. Pero sabes, ya no me importa que se sepa que soy de Slytherin. Me parece que es mejor. Creo que estoy orgullosa de serlo...pero bueno..." dijo la chica. Draco sonrió.

"Eso es interesante" dijo. Ginny asintió.

"Estaba pensando en decírselo a Dumbledore, para que me cambiase el año que viene de casa pero, ya no hay nadie que me interese en ella..." dijo la chica.

"¿Había alguien que te interesaba antes?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Antes no, ahora si"

"Bueno. Por si ese alguien soy yo" dijo Draco con una sonrisa "me gustaría que supieras que voy a repertir séptimo"

Ginny se asombró.

"¿**TU**?"

"Si. Yo. Sabes, este año con la muerte de mi madre y de mi padre, he tenido muchos líos, en cuestión de familia. He tenido que faltar muchos días a clase por cosas de la herencia y todo eso y sabes, tampoco me apeteció estudiar. Y bueno, podía haber aprobado todo y con sobresalientes, pero ya sabes...la pereza..." dijo. Ginny rió. "Pero no te creas que solo yo repito" dijo. "Blaise y Pansy también. Si yo no pasaba ellos no querían pasar" dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Buenos amigos" dijo Ginny. "Nunca pensé que un Slytherin fuese asi"

"Tu eres Slytherin y tu amiga también y sois muy buenas amigas, ¿no?" Ginny rió.

"Si" dijo y se incorporó. Se quitó al ropa quedándose en bikini.

"¿Colores de Slytherin?" preguntó el rubio.

"Exacto" dijo Ginny y se tiró de nuevo en la toalla. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. "Que calor"

"¿Te quieres bañar?" le preguntó. Ginny miró hacia el mar, tan oscuro. Inspiraba un poco de respeto pero Ginny se atrevió.

"Vamos" dijo levantandose y corriendo hacia el.

Llegó a la orilla, Draco parando justo a su lado y espero a que el agua le tocara los pies. Fría como el hielo.

"**DIOS**!" dijo Ginny. "Esta helada"

Draco le cogió la mano.

"Anda calla!" dijo y empezó a arrastrarla hacia adentro.

A cada pasito que daba, Ginny emitia un pequeño gemido respecto a la temperatura del agua.

"**DIOS MIOO**!!" gritó Ginny cuando tenía el agua por la cintura.

"Vamos. No esta tan helada" dicho esto se metio en el agua para mojarse el pelo. Ginny emitio un pequeño gritito y Draco se rió.

"Mojate entera"

"**NO**!" dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas malo del mundo.

"**HAZLO**! No esta tan mal!"

"**NO**!" dijo de nuevo. Pero era demasiado tarde. Daco había colocado ambas de sus manos en la cabeza de Ginny y la habia empujado hacia abajo, metiendola en el agua. Al instante la solto y la cabeza de Ginny se asomó, blanca y fantasmagorica a la luz de la luna, pero aunque bonita.

"**ERES TONTO O QUE**?" le gritó. Draco rió.

"Era la única manera de que te mojaras..." dijo como excusa. Ginny empezó a temblar. El sonido del choque de sus dientes retumbando en la noche sola.

En un momento, Draco había pasado sus brazos por alrededor de la chica, atrayendola hacia si para transmitirle todo su calor.

Y aunque seguía haciendo igual de frío, de pronto Ginny se sentía mucho mejor. Como si se acabara de tomar una sopa de las que hacía su madre y ahora estuviera bajando suavemente por su garganta y llegara al estomago.

* * *

"**DRACO**! **DRACO**!" una voz rompió el abrazo de los chicos y ambos se separaron rapidamente.

El rubio miro hacia la orilla y vio una silueta gritando su nombre.

"Lo siento me tengo que ir" dijo saliendo del agua. Ginny le siguió.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se. Si me llaman sera por algo..."

Llegaron a la orilla y Ginny se dirigió a sus cosas junto a Draco.

"Lo siento. No quería que saliese asi de mal" se disculpó. Ginny le sonrió y se sentó en la toalla.

"Nada ha salido mal" respondió Ginny con voz suave. "Debes dejar de disculparte por todo, Malfoy..."dijo Ginny. Draco se agacho y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios fríos de la chica, separandose rapidamente.

"Creo que podemos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Ginny" dijo y tan silencioso como siempre, la noche se lo tragó, y Ginny se quedó tumbada en su toalla, pensando en Draco, y una rara sensación de felicidad la embargó.


	4. Bien

OOOOOOOOOK!!! Mas vale tarde que nunca. Ya se ya se que he tardado mucho, pero mucho. pero ya sabeis lo vaga que soy. se me olvida un dia, al dia siguiente no tengo ganas, al otro tampoco, y al siguiente me falta inspiracion. pero bueno, tmp s uy largo el cap pro bueno, pasan cosas iteresantes y sobretodo, no me mateis cuando lo acabeis!! TODO SE SOLUCIONARA! NO SE COMO PERO SI! ASI QQQ DEJADME RESPIRAR! Bueno, ahora dejo que lo leais!!! kisseessssss

**4.- Bien**

"**GINNY! GINNY**"

Alguien gritaba su nombre pero no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba tan agusto. La suave brisa acariciandole la piel y el suave sonido del mar le inundaba los sonidos, acompañado de la gritos.

Se movió un poco y abrió lo ojos.

Belinda esta arrodillada a su lado, muy palida. Al ver a Ginny abrir los ojos suspiró y rapidamente se abrazó a la pelirroja.

Ginny, confundida miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la playa.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" preguntó, incorporandose.

"**ESO DIGO YO**!" gritó Belinda.

"A las seis aun no habías llegado, te llame al movil. Te busque en la habitación de Malfoy" en este punto se ruborizó. "Y el tampoco estaba. Y ya baje a la playa y estabas aquí y no te despertabas..."

Ginny rió.

"Tranquila. Gracias por preocuparte por mi... Eres un cielo" dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga.

Belinda sonrió para si misma. Si tan solo Ginny supiera que porque no llegara, Belinda había pasado una noche fantástica.

* * *

"¿Asi que se fue? ¿Asi? ¿De pronto?" preguntó Belinda, después de que Ginny le contara lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ahora eran las 11 de la mañana, y ambas seguían sentadas en la arena de la playa y a Ginny, ya le crujían las tripas del hambre.

"Si. Bueno. Vino alguien llamándole. Pero no se quien era. Era un chico, desde luego. Puede que Crabbe, o Goyle. No se" dijo Ginny, acabando en un suspiro. "Fue especial". Supiró de nuevo.

"Oh, **Gin-GIN**! Me parece que te estás enamorando..." dijo Belinda con un tono divertido en la voz.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"No, Beli, no. No puedo enamorme. No puedo enamorarme de mi peor enemigo"

* * *

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan dificil? ¿Por qué nunca podía tener a quien quisiera? ¿Por qué existía? No, mejor, ¿Por qué existían los Malfoys?

Estas preguntas llevaban rodando todo el día por la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que decía Belinda? ¿Acaso se esta enamorando de su peor enemigo?

No podía ser. Todo el mundo lo odiaba, incluso ella. Pero a la vez le quería, le inspiraba un aire de confianza y cariño que hacía que se sintiera débil. Y cuando le besaba...cuando le besaba...Oh dios.

Esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

"No" susurró Ginny, tumbada en la cama de su habitación. Belinda y Colin habían ido a dar una vuelta y ella no había querido acompañarlos.

"Oh dios, oh dios...Mierda!" siguió susurrando.

¿Y si la estaba utilizando para hacerle daño? Quizás todo era una broma. Un tipo de juego. Algo solo para dañarla.

Se levantó de la cama y poniendose lo primero que pilló salió de la habitación.

* * *

"**MALFOY**!" gritó, pegandole fuertes golpes a la puerta. "**MALFOOOOOOOOOY! MALFOY! ABREME! ABRE LA PUERTA**" Ginny gritaba como una posesa en la habitación 74, la de Draco y Blaise.

Por mas que gritaba y golpeaba la puerta nadie le abría.

Cogió aire y dirgió de nuevo su puño hacia la puerta. Todo lo siguiente paso muy rápido. Justo cuando Ginny iba a golpear la puerta, Blaise la abrió y el puño de Ginny fue a parar a la cara del moreno. El chico se cayó hacia atrás mientrás un hilillo de sangre le salía de la nariz. Draco vino corriendo al escuchar el grito de Blaise y sin mirar quien había sido el que había golpeado a su amiga ( aunque fuese sin querer) se tiró encima y cayó Ginny al suelo. Claro, el encima suyo.

"**MALFOY! QUITA DE ENCIMA! QUITA! QUITA**!" empezó a gritar. Draco la miró y una expresión de confunsión le cruzó la cara. Al momento se quitó de encima suya, porque según había entendido lo que Ginny gritaba era "si no te quitas, te dejo esteril" así que rapidamente se quitó de encima antes de sufrir daños irreparables.

Ginny se levantó corriendo y fue hacia Blaise. Se arodilló a su lado y comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

"Oh Dios! Perdoname. Fue sin querer. Fui a golpear la puerta y abristes y todo sucedió muy deprisa y estaba furiosa y nadie me abría y...y..." dijo Ginny pero Blaise le pusó una mano en el hombro.

"Tranquila. No pasa nada. Solo me duele un poco" dijo Blaise intentando limpiarse la nariz que estaba llena de sangre.

"Dejame arreglarlo" dijo Ginny y Blaise asintió. La pelirroja sacó su varita y con un ligero conjuro arregló la nariz del chico. Al momento una expresión de calma le adueño la cara.

"Mucho mejor" mumuró el moreno cerrando los ojos.

Se levantó y se metió en la habitación, dejando a Ginny y Draco solos en la habitación.

"Mmmm...Ginny...¿se puede saber que...?" empezó Draco pero Ginny lo cortó.

"No, **MALFOY**, no! Dejate de Ginny y de tonterías. A mi no me engañas! Yo se que estas tramando algo!" dijo Ginny. No estaba totalmente segura de que esto fuera verdad. Pero le daba igual. No iba a seguir dejando que Malfoy la camelara y la manejara a su gusto. "No me mires asi!" dijo Ginny cuando vió la expresión de confusión de Draco. "Se que estas tramando algo!" volvió a repetir. Draco la miró.

"¿Y porque no se yo que estás tramando tu algo?" respondió Draco con una pregunta. Ginny pareció confundida.

"Porque yo... Bueno... **NO ME MANIPULES**! Yo no estoy tramando nada porque no soy el tipo de persona que haría eso..."

"Oh vamos!" dijo el, sonriendo malvadamente. "Fuiste tu quien empezastes todo diciendole a tu querido hermanito que nos habíamos besado. Fuiste tu quien aceptastes la invitación para vernos...Fuiste tu la que..."

"**FUISTE TU EL QUE ME BESO! FUISTE TU EL QUE ME DIJO QUE FUERA A LA PLAYA CONTIGO! Y FUISTE TU EL QUE COMENZASTE TODO, NO YO!**" Se liberó Ginny. Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"De acuerdo" dijo el, impasible. "Si eso es lo que crees"

Ginny asintió. "Eso es lo que creo"

Draco río. Pero no era la risa que había escuchado el día anterior, cálida. **NO** era una risa de _verdad_, era una risa maliciosa. La voz fría y sin sentimientos volvió a adoptarse de su ser y ya no era el mismo que antes.

"Adios Weasley. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra" dijo el chico. Ginny gaspeó. ¿No se supone que la que tenía que decir eso era ella?

"**JA**!" dijo Ginny. "Que mas quisieras!!" dijo ella. Esto parecía una pelea de niños pequeños.

"Bien" dijo el.

"Bien "dijo ella y cada uno desapareció por su lado.


	5. Estoy

OK!! Aqui esta el quinto capítulo y mucho mas rápido que el anterior. Un poco cortito también pero muy interesante. WOW me da miedo Ginny en este cap. ESTA MUY CABREA!! Pues nada, os dejo que leais y gracias x todos esos marvillosos reviews que me han mandado!! TOY MUU FELIS!!! y bueno, si quereis saber cuando escribo y estoy a punto de actualizar o algo las historias, pasaros por www. iespana. es / sugarandspice/ welcome.htm ( sin los espacios. esque no dejaria que la web se viera) y si le dais al primer cuadradito que aparece arriba en la imagen, vais a mi diario. BYE!! xxx

**5.- Estoy...**

"¿**POR QUÉ ME ESTA HACIENDO TODO ESTO**?" gritaba Ginny por la habitación de su hotel. Metió otro par de camisetas en la maleta y se dirigió de nuevo al armario.

Belinda, que la seguía correteando de un lado para otro le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Ginny y la paró.

"**YA**!" gritó la morena. "Ya. Callate. Me estás dando un dolor de cabeza" Ginny parecía apunto de explotar. "Ay, no me hagas caso. Mira Gin. Piensatelo muy bien. Te has ganado esta excursión por meritos propios y ahora por culpa de un niñato engreido ¿te vas? ¿Asi, sin mas? No Ginny. No voy a dejar que hagas esto"

Acto seguida, Belinda se dirigió a la maleta que estaba encima de la cama de Ginny y empezó a sacar toda la ropa que estaba dentro de la mochila y comenzo a guardarla de nuevo en el armario de Ginny.

La pelirroja separó los labios para hablar pero Belinda se le adelantó.

"**Y NO SE TE OCURRA SACAR DE NUEVO LA ROPA QUE HE VUELTO A DOBLAR O SINO NO TE HABLARE EN MI PUTA VIDA! ¿ENTIENDES**?"gritó Belinda. Ginny sabía que cuando Belinda se enfadaba no había nadie que la sacara de sus cuatro casillas asi que se calló y el labio inferior empezó a temblarle. "Ginny. No llores" dijo Belinda, y siguió recogiendo ropa.

Una lagrima silenciosa rodó por el rostro pálido de la pelirroja.

"Esque no lo entiendo Beli, no lo entiendo"

* * *

"Patético, realmente patético. No se como te has dejado caer por una Weasley"

"Zabini callate si no quieres sufrir daños mayores" dijo Draco.

Blaise, en una esquina de la habitación se burló.

"De acuerdo. Me callaré, pero al menos yo no soy el que esta tirado en el sofa pensando en una pelirroja pobretona"

"Si. De acuerdo. Pero al menos no soy yo el que se aprovechó de una morena que vino una noche buscando a una pelirroja" dijo Draco. Blaise se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Draco rió.

"Lo se todo"

"Si, tu ahora eres Dios" rió Blaise. "Y además. No me aproveche de ella!"

"Entonces que tendría que decir? Ah...ya lo se" dijo Draco y adoptó la postura de Blaise "Patético, realmente patético. No se como te has dejado caer por una Zamora" dijo Draco y adoptó su postura normal. "Comete tus palabras"

* * *

"¿Ginny? Abre, soy yo, Harry" decía la voz de Harry detrás de la puerta. Ginny gruñó y no se levantó de la cama. Belinda se había ido y Ginny le preguntó 10 veces a donde hasta que Belinda le gritó : "**GIN! DEJAME! PARECES TU HERMANO!**" por lo que Ginny se calló, se cabreó con ella y se quedó tumbada en la cama.

De nuevo la voz de Harry.

"Gin, abre por favor. Se que estás ahí. Belinda salió sola"

A Ginny casi se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas. Abrió la boca y miró hacia la puerta. _Que ha estado espiando todo el día? Sera so cerdo..._ pensó la pelirroja.

Con un enfado descomunal encima por todas las cosas que le estaban pasando, Ginny se levantó de la cama, a grandes zancadas se dirgió a la puerta y con un temiblem gruñido la abrió.

"¿Qué coño quieres, Harry?" dijo Ginny antes de que Harry pudiera articular una sola palabra.

El chico se fijo en Ginny. Solo llevaba puesto una camiseta ancha, estaba despeinada, con los ojos rojos e inspiraba miedo.

"Eh...bueno...Ginn-y, eh...ve..." pero Ginny le cortó.

"Es para hoy, Harry"

"Bueno, pues vine a decirte que he sido tonto todos estos años atrás. Cuando no me fije en que estabas ahí y siempre anduve detrás de Cho" Ginny se imaginó lo que iba a decirle "Y ahora que ya no te tenemos como antes, de que tienes tus amigos, y ya no estás con nosotros me he dado cuenta de que..." Hizo una pausa. "De que..." Otra pausa. Ginny estaba roja de la ira. Estaba a punto de explotar. Pero se contuvo. "De que, bueno, veras...pues que..tu..."

Pero explotó. Ginny corrió hacia el y le empujo, haciendo que el chico se callera para atrás y Ginny encima de el.

Le cogió el cuello de la camisa y vio en Harry una expresión de terror.

"Dilo Harry, dilo, no estoy de humor para chorradas" dijo Ginny tirándole mas fuerte del cuello de la camisa.

"Pues que... **ME GUSTAS**" acabo en un gritito muy agudo, mas parecido a la voz de una chica. Ginny le miró con los ojos nuevamente desorbitados y puso la boca en una tira muy fina.

"**AHORA ¿NO? AHORA!"** dijo Ginny. Le jaló mas fuerte que nunca del cuello de la camisa y se levantó, dejandolo en el suelo. Al momento el chico se levantó y se puso delante suya.

"¿A que te refieres, Gin-Gin?" dijo el con la voz mas calmada que pudo.

"**AGHHHHHHHHH**!" Giny soltó un gruñido. "**NO ME LLAMES GIN-GIN! Y POR SI ERES TONTO, QUE PARECE SER QUE SÍ, DIGO QUE ME LO DICES AHORA CUANDO YA NO TENGO UN PUTO INTERES POR TI, Y NO ANTES CUANDO ESTABA COLADITA!!**" dijo Ginny. A esta medida, había un par de cabecitas que se asomaban por detrás de las puertas del pasillo, para ver de donde venía el jaleo.

"No, Ginny. Yo te lo he dicho cuando me he dado cuenta de que" dio un paso mas hacia ella. "estoy.." dio otro paso y ahora estaban a unos centímetros "enamorado de ti" dijo y en una milésima de segundo los labios de Harry estaban sobre los suyos.

Ginny le empujó hacia detrás y le miró por tercera vez en 20 min con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿**QUÉ HACES**?" le gritó Ginny, empujandolo aun mas lejos de ella.

"Besarte" replicó el, totalmente calmado. Ginny soltó otro gruñido.

"**NO PUEDES BESARME, HARRY**!" dijo ella, rascándose los ojos con la parte de atrás de las manos.

"¿Por qué? Si me gustas"

"Porque **NO! HARRY! JODER**! Dejalo ya! No entiendes lo que me pasa" dijo Ginny.

"Claro que si" dijo Harry y una sonrisita de superioridad se le posó en los labios. Al momento, fue sustituida por una de curiosidad. Ginny miró hacia arriba con esa mirada de _¿Ah si?_ "Pasando por ese momento del mes, ¿verdad?" dijo como si fuera la persona mas lista del mundo.

Esto remató a Ginny. Corrió hacia Harry de nuevo, pero esta vez lo empujó hasta que estuvo pegado a la pared. Ginny le volvió a coger el cuello de la camisa y por cuarta vez se le desorbitaron los ojos. 

"**ERES IMBECIL O QUE?! NO ENTIENDES NADA. ERES MAS TONTO DE LO QUE YO PENSABA...**" dijo ella. Entonces la sonrisa de Harry se borró de su cara y miró a Ginny enfadado.

"¿Entonces? ¿**ENTONCES QUE TE PASA? DIMELO**!!!" dijo Harry.

"**LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE DRACO!!!!!!!!!!" **gritó Ginny. Al momento, le soltó el cuello de la camisa y fue corriendo al otro lado del pasillo, su habitación . Entró y solo pudo ver por un momento, la mirada de confunsión de Harry.


	6. Soy yo

YA TOY!!!!!!! JAJAJA pos nada, aqui esta el sexto cap, y como mucho, presiento que le qdan 2 caps mas o 3. No se. Bueno, cap no muy corto pro no os emocioneis xq no es muy largo. Normalito. Mucha intriga al final y me parece que si no lo escribo después, os vais a quedar con las ganas hasta el lunes, porque, mañana me voy y el sabado y el domingo no stoy...asi que...iros preparando. Bueno, os dejo que leais q se q teneis ganas ;) chaaao xxx

**6.- Soy yo**

¿Lo había dicho? ¿De verdad lo había dicho?

Si.

**LO** había dicho.

No solo eso.

Lo había gritado.

Ginny corrió hacia la puerta, se paró unos centimetros a ella y moviendo la cabeza se dio en la madera.

"**OUCH**!" gritó. No, no estaba soñando. Un dolor en la barriga significaba que esta nerviosa. Le empezaron a temblar las manos.

Ahora Ron y Hermione lo sabrían y también lo sabría Draco, porque los anteriores no se callarían. Miró hacia abajo y vio dos libros al lado de la puerta.

Los cogio, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia su habitación, con el proposito de recoger un poco para ver si la calmaba.

Aunque estaba segura de que no.

Pero alguien llamó a la puerta. A Ginny, del susto, se le cayeron ambos libros en su pie, haciendo un ruido sordo y el que se escucha cuando aplasta algo.

Para fingir que no estaba en la habitación tuvo que tragarse el grito y unos pequeñas lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos.

"Mierda!" susurró. Se arodilló en el suelo y volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

"Ginny!" era la voz de un chico enfadado. ¿Lo sabría ya Ron? ¿O alomejor Draco? No.

NO podía ser. Hacía apenas 10 min que se lo había dicho a Harry.

"Ginny, abreme. Soy Harry"

"¿Otra vez?" dijo Ginny, intentado que fuera un susurró pero le salió bastante fuerte.

"Si, otra vez"

Ginny tragó, pero parecía que eso que notaba en la garganta no se iba hacia abajo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dando lugar a un Harry muy pálido y con pinta de náuseas.

"¿Y ahora que quieres?" dijo Ginny de mala gana.

Harry no tardó en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, pareció que elegía bien las palabras.

"Bueno...Yo quiero saber porque"

_¿Por qué?_ Pensó Ginny _¿Por qué que?_

"¿Por qué que?" repitió sus pensamientos pero en voz alta.

"Porque Malfoy. Cuando. Cómo. Que ha hecho? ¿Te esta controlando, o algo? ¿Amenazando? Dimelo Ginny, lo solucionaremos. No tienes que tener miedo" dijo Harry poniendole una mano en el hombro.

Ginny se apartó de el y una sonrisa de incredulidad le apareció en la cara.

"¿Pero que dices? ¿No lo entiendes, Harry? Estoy enamorada de Malfoy y no me ha hecho nada. Simplemente es el" dijo Ginny y la cara de Harry adoptó una expresión de odio. "Ah ya lo entiendo" siguió Ginny. "ya lo entiendo todo. Claro que no quieres que este con el. Bueno, eso es obvio. Pero yo se lo que te pasa"

"¿Ah si?"

"Si"

"Pues dime que..." dijo el, como si el mismo no lo supiera.

"Pues lo que te pasa a ti esque estás celoso porque por una vez en tu vida Draco te ha superado en algo, Draco ha conseguido algo que tu también ansiabas y por una vez en tu vida te sientes inferior a el" concluyó Ginny. Harry asintió con la cabeza poniendo una mirada de _si claro_ y después de un momento, habló.

"¿Asi que eso es lo que crees no?" dijo el, con una voz que expresaba asco. "Y encima lo llamas '_Draco'_" lo último lo dijo con una mímica de la voz de Ginny. "Que patético" añadió.

**_PLAF_**

Ginny había dado un paso hacia el y le había pegado una bofetada que había resonado por todo el pasillo.

Harry se llevó una mano corriendo a el moflete derecho y la puso ahí mientras miraba con confunsión a Ginny.

"¿**QUÉ HACES**?" dijo el. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"No vuelvas a ofenderme, Potter" dijo ella y entró en su cuarto y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

_Imbecil_ pensó ella cuando la hubo cerrado.

Andó hacia su habitación y sin mas reparos que quitarse los zapatos se tiró en la cama y rompió a llorar.

* * *

"¿**ESO ES LO QUE TE HA DICHO MI HERMANA**?" gritaba Ron como un poseso, una y otra vez alrededor de su habitación y la de Harry. Hermione, aunque estaba en otra habitación también se encontraba ahí con ellos.

"Si. Ron. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces...!" dijo Harry cansado ya de la misma pregunta. Tras lo de Ginny, Harry había ido corriendo a su habitación a contarle todo a Ron y Hermione.

"Ok. Pero esque me sorprende..¿Y dices que te dio una bofetada?" preguntó. Harry asintió. "Pero una cosa...¿por qué dijo que Malfoy te había superado en algo, en que? No lo entiendo..." Harry tragó saliva. El detalle de que Ginny estaba enamorada de Draco se lo había guardado.

"Em...Bueno...Tu sabes que a mi me gusta Ginny, ¿no?" dijo Harry y ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo se puso colorado. "Y bueno, pues cuando fui a decirle lo que...em...sentía" se puso aun mas colorado y el color rojo de su cara no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Ron cuando este se ponia colorado. "Y entonces fui a besarla..." Ron pareció a punto de pegarle, aunque se retuvo "pero ella me dijo que no podía" la cara de Ron expresó confusión. "Y entonces empece a preguntarle porque...y ella me dijo...bueno...mas bien se le escapó...que...Ron sientate por favor" dijo Harry sabiendo que lo que diría provocaría una situación desagradable. Ron, obediente, se sentó. "Pues me dijo que...estaba enamorada de Malfoy" dijo Harry por fin.

Hermione se tapó la boca y ahogó un grito.

Ron de repente se pusó pálido y sin mas preámbulos, se desmayo, encima de la cama.

* * *

"**GINNY**! Deja de llorar, por favor. Mira que me río de lo tonta que eres" decía Colin, sentado en la cama al lado de ella. Le pasó un mano por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el, abrazándola.

"Colin. ¿**NO** me entiendes?" dijo ella

"Si te entiendo Gin. Pero por lo que no entiendo es por lo que lloras. ¿Por Malfoy o por lo de tu hermano?"

A Ginny casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

"**POR DRACO! PASO DE MI HERMANO**!" dijo ella.

Colin río y por primera vez en la tarde, Ginny sonrió.

"DE acuerdo, de acuerdo.." dijo Colin cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

"¿Quién sera? ¿Tu hermano?" preguntó Colin.

Ginny se encongió de hombros.

"En estos momentos ya debería de saberlo asi que no se"

Volvieron a llamar pero Ginny se quedó sentada en la cama.

"Ginny. Abre. Soy yo, Draco"


	7. TE ODIO

HOLA!!! AQui ta el septimo cap, y bueno, ya voy avisando de que le queda poquiiiiisimo a lahistoria!!! oyass q orgulosa toy, otra historia larga q acabo! Bueno, dejarme reviews q me alegran muchoooooooo!! SIII recibe 7 o 9 nose. Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en postear, pero esqe no habia muchas ganas de escribir asi q... Bueno, pues nada, os dejo que leais que se q teneis ganaaaaaas! JIJIJIJIJI!! CHAOOO xxxx

**7.- TE ODIO**

Si Ginny hubiera corrido igual de rápido como corrió cuando escucho ese '_soy yo, Draco_' hubiera podido ganar una maratón muggle.

Llegó corriendo a la puerta cogió aire y la abrió, poniendo una cara muy seria y no la de nervios que acababa de tener.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo ella, fríamente. "Pensé que te lo deje todo claro" dijo y recordó la conversación que habían tenido. "Y creo que escuché un '_Adios Weasley, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra'_...o quizás estoy equivocada..." dijo la chica poniendo una expresión de tonta.

"No estás equivocada. Y ahora, por favor dejame hablar" dijo, y de verdad parecía que quería hablar.

"De acuerdo" dijo la pelirroja. "Pasa, y se apartó de la puerta, dejando sitio para que Draco pasara. El rubio pasó, y al hacerlo rozó a Ginny con su brazo, provocando una pequeña aspiración de aire por parte de la chica.

Ginny lo dirgió al pequeño sofa y ambos se sentaron.

"Habla" exigió Ginny.

Draco parecía que no sabía como decir lo que quería decir.

"Mmmm..Bueno..Ginny verás...Yo esque no se como empezar..." dijo el chico.

"Por el principio" dijo Ginny, de manera cortante. No sabía porque estaba siendo así de borde con el cuando apenas tenía motivos. No tenía ni pruebas de que todo lo que el hacía simplemente era para fastidiarla, solo lo dijo por miedo, por miedo a todo, a el, a los demás, y por miedo de que en realidad fuera verdad. "Ammm...Lo siento. Malfoy. Dime porque has venido aqu

El chico meditó ante el repentino cambio de tono.

"Mira, he subido aquí primero a avisarte de que tu hermano esta muy, muy, muy cabreado"

Ginny no se sorprendió por este factor y Draco, al ver que la chica permaneció quieta y sin inmutarse siguió hablando.

"Y...bueno, han mandado una lechuza a tu madre para que te obliguen a volver a casa"

Ginny le miró sorprendida y se levantó corriendo.

"**A MI NADIE ME SACA DE AQU**!" gritó, y se dio cuenta de que el pobre Draco no era Ron. "¿Cómo sabes tu eso?"

"Mira, verás. Como sabrás, los alumnos de Hogwarts pueden correr un rumor por todo el colegio en menos de 5 min asi que aquí todo el mundo sabe...que bueno...tu y yo...bueno, estuvimos juntos..." dijo el.

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y se frotó fuertemente los ojos.

"No me lo puedo creer... no me lo puedo creer..." murmuraba por lo bajo. Se levantó del sofa.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo el rubio, permaneciendo sentado.

"Hablar con mi hermano"

Ginny salió corriendo de la sala y entró en su habitación donde estaba Colin.

"Mmmm... Colin, voy a ir a hablar con mi hermano, y Draco se marcha de aquí. Quedate en la habitacxión por si Belinda llega, porque ella no tiene llave, ¿ok?" dijo la chica. Colin asintió, y encendió la tele, tumbándose en la cama de Ginny.

Ginny volvió a salir de la habitación y se encontró a Draco levantado.

"Ginny. Antes de que te vayas quiero hablar sobre lo que..." empezó a decir, pero Ginny lo cortó , mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella.

Draco la siguió y la cerró cuando salió.

"Ahora no, Malfoy. Quizás luego. Tengo otros asuntos que arreglar..." dijo ella y echó a correr.

"**GINNY!GINNY**!" la llamó el chico, pero era demasiado tarde, Ginny ya había desaparecido por el final del pasillo.

* * *

"Ron. Tenemos que hablar" dijo Ginny. SU hermano, que estaba a punto de entrar en el comedor del hotel, se dio la vuelta muy rapidamente.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Me has traicionado, defraudado, avergonzado. No mereces que te hable" dijo el chico y se dio la vuelta, pero Ginny le agarró fuertemente del cuello de la camiseta y no permitió que se fuera.

"No no. Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que escuche lo que te voy a decir. Y no me vengas con chorradas y pamplinas de que no merezco que me hables, porque entonces tu que? Tu que siempre me has ignorado cuando no he tenido amigos, y ahora que tengo amigos y mi propia vida, ahora, quereis molestarme" dijo Ginny.

Harry y Hermione que habían seguido andando, se dieron la vuelta la ver que su amigo no andaba con ellos, y ambos escuchaban atentamente la canción.

"Y ahora que tu" dijo y señalo a Harry "te has dado cuenta de que existo ahora quieres que solo este contigo, ¿verdad?" dijo ella, furiosa. Mantenía un tono de voz calmada, e inspiraba respeto.

"Pues lo siento, pero no. Ahora no vas a tener oportunidad" dijo Ginny y de nuevo dirigió su vista hacia su hermano. "Mira Ron, espero que no hayas enviado esa lechuza a ma..." empezó Ginny y su hermano rapidamente la cortó.

"No. No se la he mandado. Iba a hacerlo ahora, pero me has interrumpido"

Ginny suspiró con alivió.

"Bien. Mejor. Pues ahora no se la vas a mandar" dijo Ginny y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo una postura muy de creida y superior.

"**JA**! Y eso quien lo dice, tu, ¿no?" dijo el. Ginny asintió con la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente a su hermano.

"**BINGO**! Has dado en el clavo. No la vas a mandar, porque **TU** no te tienes que meter en **MI** vida y por lo tanto te tiene que dar igual con quien salga, o deje de salir" concluyó Ginny.

Ron rió y miró a sus dos amigos como dando a entender de que su hermana estaba loca.

"**YO** soy tu hermano mayor y voy ha hacer lo que **QUIERA**" dijo el y fue a darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero Ginny le agarró de nuevo del collar de la camisa, aun mas fuerte que antes y le dio la vuelta.

"**TU** no vas a ningun lado. Ronald, no vas a mandar esa carta a mama. No tienes derecho. Puedo contarle miles de cosas a mama que no te convienen que sepa. Asi que yo que tu, me pensaría mejor las cosas antes de..."

"¿**TU** que sabes?" interrumpió el. Ginny resolpló con fastidio.

"Muchas cosas, Ron, muchas.. mas de las que tu sabes sobre mi, asi que andate con cuidado" Ginny vió la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su hermano, y supo que ya no le mandaría ninguna lechuza a su madre. Se dio la vuelta, decidida a irse, y sonrió para si misma, satisfecha, pero una mano fuerte se le ceñió en la muñeca y tuvo que darse la vuelta.

"¿**QU**?" dijo aburrida.

"Dime que sabes, Ginny, dimelo..."

Ginny resopló y miró a su hermano.

"De acuerdo. Pues mira...a mama no le haría mucha gracia saber que fumas, o que te saltas muchas clases a la semana, o que también has probado drog..." pero Ginny tuvo que parar porque una mano grande se había estampado en su mejilla.

Rapidamente dirigió su propia mano hacia su mejilla, que ahora le ardía y miró a su hermano.

"¿**ESTAS LOCO**?" dijo ella. Ron estaba colorado, enfadado.

"¿**C"MO TE ATREVES HA HACERLE CHANTAJE A TU HERMANO MAYOR**?" gritó el.

Ginny no se podía creer que su hermano le acabara de pegar una bofetada.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, apartandose de el, como si le diera asco y le miro.

"**TE ODIO! TE ODIO! NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA! TE LO ADVIERTO! NO SABES DE QUE SOY CAPAZ! TE LO ADVIERTO, RONALD, NO SE TE OCURRA**!" gritó la pelirroja. A medida que lo decía iba andando hacia atrás y se fijó en la cara de Harry y Hermione. Ambos estaban con la boca abierta, contemplando, sorprendidos lo que ocurria delante de ellos.

A Ginny le cayó una lagrima y rapidamente se la limpió.

"**TE ODIO! TE ODIO POR TODO! POR SIEMPRE HABERME HECHO INFELIZ, POR SIEMPRE IGNORARME, SIEMPRE DEJANDOME DE LADO, PENSANDO QUE NO ERA FIABLE, QUE ERA DEMASIADO NIÑA, QUE NO VALÍA NADA. NUNCA ME HAS RESPETADO, NUNCA TE HE IMPORTADO, HASTA QUE HE HECHO ALGO QUE TE HA MOLESTADO, QUE ES CUANDO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA AHÍ, PERO AHORA YA NO ME PUEDES HACER DAÑO RON. YA NO. AHORA TE DESPRECIO. TE ODIO. ME DAS ASCO**!" gritó la pelirroja y en estos momentos, todo el mundo que pasaba por ahí se había quedado mirando la situación.

Con lo último dicho, se dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo por el hall.


	8. Los Malfoy no lloran

OCTAVO CAP!! Bueno, no recibi tantos reviews como esperaba, pero bueno, aqui esta uno de los últimos capitulos. No se cuanto le queda a esta historia, puesto que eso solo lo se a medida que escribo....pero vamos...algo de DG en este cap!! lo q esperabais con ansiaaaas!!! SIii, y otras peleillas y cosas raras por ahi XDDD Bueno, dejadme reviews q os amenazo y no subo el proximo cap!! :P:P:P

8.- **Los Malfoy no lloran**

No se lo podía creer. No podía creer que su hermano, su propio hermano, le había pegado una bofetada.

Ahora corría hacia la playa, sin mirar hacia atrás. Mucha gente que conocía le preguntó que que le pasaba pero ella simplemente seguía corriendo.

Por fin llegó a la playa, eran las siete y había mucha gente, aunque dentro de poco, cuando anocheciera un poco se irían.

La pelirroja recordó donde se había sentado cuando fue por primera vez a la playa con Draco y corrió hacia ese sitio, que estaba detrás de una duna.

Se sentó en la arena, refugiandose del mundo que la rodeaba.

¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que sufrir?

¿Por qué tenía que apellidarse Weasley?

No sabía el porque de ninguna de esas cosas.

Y necesitaba saberlos.

Se atrajo las rodillas al pecho y las abrazó con sus brazos.

Fue cayendo en un comfortable supor, en una escapada en la que allí nadie la molestaba, nadie le hacía daño, allí era intocable. O eso pensaba ella.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación de hotel, y Draco volvía a entrar en ella, pero Ginny no recordaba haberle abierto.

El rubio iba hacia ella y sin mas preámbulos rompía a llorar como un niño pequeño. La pelirroja no sabía que hacer. Nunca había barajado la idea de Draco llorando. Era algo tan...tan...improbable. Imosible. ¿cómo podía llorar un Malfoy? No, no. Esto era imposible.

Ginny se levantaba e iba hacia el, abrazándole pero el rapidamente le apartaba los brazos, empujándola y haciendo que la pelirroja cayera con un suave 'puf' en el sofa.

"¿Pero que te pasa? Draco, dejame ayudarte" decía Ginny pero el negaba con la cabeza, y ahora lloraba de rabia y enfado.

"¿Qué te deje ayudarme? ¿Qué te deje ayudarme?" decía el una y otra vez. "**SI ME HAS DICHO QUE ME ODIAS, QUE YA NO ME QUIERES! ME** has dicho que yo ya no existo, que no tengo corazón! Pues te equivocas! Porque.."

Ginny lo cortó.

"Draco, yo no sería capaz de decir eso...Por favor, Draco, no, pienses, no..." empezó a decir ella, levantandose, pero Draco la volvió a empujar hacia el sofa.

"¿Qué no me has dicho eso,no? Pues ahora veras que me lo has dicho!" dijo el y enfado se dio tres leves golpes en la cabeza. De momento, una luz calida y amarillenta le salió de los ojos y delante suya y de Ginny se proyectó una escena que la pelirroja no recordaba. Y era verdad, ella le había dicho todo eso, mientras Draco se negaba a creerlo todo. A los pocos minutos, la imagen cesó y ella miró a Draco a los ojos.

"Yo..No lo recuerdo...No lo dije queriendo...yo no si..."

"Sabes lo que te digo? **EH? TE DIGO QUE TE ODIO**! Ahora soy yo, te odio, Ginevra Weasley, no vuelvas a mirarme nunca mas!" y con esto se fue.

Ginny se quedó sentada en el sofa, demasiado conmocionada para pensar nada...no podía ser...rompió a llorar y..

De repente notó algo crujiente y asperó en su boca. Le estaban entrando arcadas y estaba salado.

Abrió los ojos y una suave brisa la acarició. Seguía estando en la playa, con toda la boca llena de arena, pero al menos, nada de lo que había soñado había pasado realmente.

El corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su boca y se llevó una mano al pecho para calmarse. Escupió un par de veces intentando quitarse la arena de la boca y después pensó en lo que había visto.

Recordó que había leido en algun sitio que los sueños te mostraban lo que mas anhelabas o lo que mas temías.

Quizas lo que mas temo es perder a Draco pensó Ginny. Se levantó y sacudiendose un poco la ropa, echo a correr hacia el hotel.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Draco le faltaba el aire para respirar. Apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta y apoyó la otra mano sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose y respirando entrecortadamente.

Escuchó voces al otro lado de la puerta y el corazón empezó a latirle mas rápido cuando pensaba que era Draco.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos escuchando, se dio cuenta de que era Blaise el que hablaba....y una chica.

_Uno de sus ligues_...pensó Ginny y se pusó a escuchar con mas atención.

La voz de la chica le era familiar. Algo tenía en ella que conocía.

Siguió escuchando con atención y de repente, abrió los ojos mucho y se atapó la boca con la mano.

_**BELINDA!**_ Pensó Ginny con rapidez.

Claro, la voz de la chica era de Belinda. Belinda estaba en la habitación de Blaise y ¿para que?

Ginny, ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo y gateaba lenta y precauciosamente hacia la puerta. Apoyó el oido en la puerta y prestó mas atención.

"Jajajaja" Belinda se reía y de repente su voz cambiaba a un tono mucho mas callado y ronco, que se hacía dificil de oír "Blaise...me siento mas si no se lo digo a Ginny...Osea, las 2 semanas que llevamos aquí y no le he dicho nada a Gin y..." decía la chica y a continuación Blaise la cortaba.

"Tranquila. Lo diremos, pero a todos a la vez..." el chico siguió hablando mientras andaba hacia la puerta, solo que Ginny no se enteró.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que la puerta se abrió y salió Blaise besándose apasionadamente con Belinda, mientras esta última intentaba soltarse para irse.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y seguidamente se levanto ella.

"**TU**!" gritó la pelirroja muy fuerte y Belinda y Blaise se separaron inmediatamente.

"Ginny..." suspiró Belinda y Ginny asintió enfadada.

"**TU Y YO YA HABLAREMOS**!" grito Ginny. Y seguidamente miró a Blaise que la miraba a ella con sus rasgos atractivos y fuertes. Una profunda mirada de diversión en sus ojos. "**Y TU**!" gritó pero se quedó sin nada que decir hasta que pasaron unos segundo y se le ocurrió algo. "**Y TU TIENES TODA LA CULPA DE QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA YA NO ME CUENTE NADA!**" grito Ginny.

"Ginny yo lo siento, veras, no te lo dije porque..."

"Belinda, ahora no, tengo que ver a Draco" dijo y miró a Blaise. "¿dónde esta?" inquirió.

Blaise la miró de nuevo, cosa que pusó a Ginny nerviosa.

El chico no contestaba.

Ginny dejó escapar un grito de furia y seguidamente corrió hacia Blaise, cogiendole del cuello de la camisa y apoyándole en la pared.

El chico parecía impasible, era incluso mas ennerviante que Draco pues en Blaise, el vacío de emociones era incluso mas visible.

Siempre había pensado que Blaise sería la excepción de todas las reglas. Siendo así un Slytherin símpatico, que expresara sus emociones...

Ginny le miró a los ojos y un profundo sentimiento de desesperación le llenó el cuerpo.

"Zabini...Por favor, donde esta Draco..." susurró Ginny y miró profundamente a los ojos del chico.

El le sonrió y subiendo sus manos hacia las suyas se las quitó suavemente y la empujó suavemente hacia detrás.

"Esta ahí adentro" dijo señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

Ginny respiró con alivio y agarró a Blaise por el cuello, atrayéndolo a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias"le susurró la chica y entró corriendo la habitación.

* * *

Después de entrar en lo que parecía la habitación de Blaise, y al baño entró en la de Draco.

El rubio estaba tirado en la cama bocaarriba, con sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y miraba pensativamente el techo y una cosa de su imapsaible cara le llamó la atención a Ginny.

Estaba _TRISTE_.

Ginny andó lentamente hacia el y se sentó poniendole una mano en el pecho.

El chico se movió rapidamente, haciendo que una expresion de profundo asombramiento se adueñara de su cara.

"Eres _tu_..." dijo. Y a Ginny lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a el y besarle.

Draco rápidamente respondió, atrayéndola a el, y la besó con tantas ansias que parecía que el mundo se acababa cuando ellos dejaran de besarse.

Cuando se separó, Ginny se quedó abrazada a el, tirada en la cama a su lado.

"Lo siento...yo no pretendí hacerte daño y estaba tan confundida...Todo me parecía mal y...Draco, yo te quiero" dijo Ginny y al estar encima de su pecho notó como los latidos del chico iban mas rápidos.

"Soñé que te había perdido y llorabas y me di cuenta de lo que te quería" dijo ella.

Y cerró los ojos.

EL chico se estremeció un poco y al hablar, la voz le sonaba un poco gangosa.

"No es verdad" dijo el.

"¿El que?" preguntó Ginny con los ojos aun cerrados.

"Los Malfoy no lloran" dijo y Ginny sonrió al recordar lo que ella había pensado. Levantó la cabeza para sonreirle a Draco, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando vió que una única lágrima rodaba por la pálida mejilla del chico.

JUJUJU!!! DEJAD REVIEWZZZ!!!


	9. Historias

OKK!! Muchas confesiones y cosas x aqui!! Por fin os enterais de cosas que ya ni os acordabais de que yo escribí! :D:D:D XDDD Bueno, pues nada, dejadme reviews, que la ultima vez me quede muuuuuuuuuy contenta :D:D:D y por eso mismo, este cap es un poquito mas largo y tiene cosas que no pensaba contar :P:P JAJAJA, bueno...iros preparando xq alomejor en proximos caps, o en el ultimo, hay un poco de slash, o lemon, o como se diga eso XDDD pro vamos, q Draco y Ginny se acostaran, o no, no lo se. XDDD depende, todo depende. PERO ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN! SI! Y quizas hay una secuela! Pero ya en Hogwarts...jijijiji, pero eso esta por saber... Bueno, os dejo en paz ya con mis chorradas que se que soy tremendamente pesada!! A LEER! xxxxxx

**9.- Historias**

****

Belinda rondaba sola por su habitación. Sabía que Ginny estaba muy enfadada con ella. Y la pelirroja tenía razón.

Se lo debería de haber contado. No importaba lo que dijera Blaise, se lo debería de haber dicho. 

Al igual que Ginny le contaba todo de lo de Draco.

¿Y como podía haber dudado de ella?

Belinda negó con la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama, dispuesta a esperar a su amiga.

* * *

Un leve golpe en el hombro la sacó de su sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Ginny mirándola con una actitud enfadada, aunque se veía un poco mas aliviada pero estaba bastante enfadada.

"OH Ginny..yo lo siento...de veras..pero" dijo Belinda, incorporandose, pero la mirada que le echo Ginny fue suficiente para callarla.

"No quiero disculpas tontas, Belinda. No se como no confiastes en mi. ¿Acaso pensabas que lo diría? Belinda, yo te confíe lo de Draco, que es incluso peor que lo tuyo y lo de Blaise...y confié en ti. Alomejor me equivoqué...Alomejor te tome como mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana, pero ¿por qué? No lo se...has demostrado ser todo lo contrario..." dijo Ginny y fue a irse pero Belinda se levantó corriendo de la cama, y corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándola y poniendose delante de ella.

"Ginny no digas eso por favor" dijo Belinda y comnezó a llorar. Se sentía mucho peor de lo que Ginny se pensaba. "Yo lo siento muchisimo...Blaise me hizo jurar que no lo diría, y Gin, lo quiero tanto...entiendelo..Por favor Gin...Sabes que eres lo que mas me importa en el mundo, se que Blaise, pude que tarde o temprano se acabe y lo único que me quedarás seras tu, o Colin, o incluso Colin no, cada vez esta mas apartado de mi, y yo te necesito Gin. Yo se que siempre estaras ahí..." dijo Belinda.

Ginny miró a Belinda. Le dolía tanto que no hubiera confiado en ella, pero en realidad la entendía. Entendía que no lo habría podido decir para no traicionar a Blaise...pero ella era Ginny, ¿Ni a ella incluso?

"Se lo dije millones de veces a Blaise...Pero tu sabes como es, bueno no lo sabes pero da igual. Tiene el poder para convencer a todo el mundo para hacer lo que el quiera, y al final lo consigue...es muy persuasivo" dijo y conrió, recordando algunos momentos.

Ginny tambien sonrió.

"Ginny, perdoname...por favor...perdoname...Si no te tengo a ti, no tengo a nadie..." dijo Belinda y se echó a llorar, abrazando a Ginny.

Por mucho que le hubiera dolido que no hubiera confiado en ella, la pelirroja sabía que sin Belinda perdería una gran parte de si misma.

Ginny sonrió, y rodeando a su amiga con sus brazos, pensó que todo estaba olvidado.

* * *

"Pues bueno, mira... Fue el día de la playa, ¿sabes? Que tu no llegabas, y bueno, pues empecé a buscarte" comenzó a contar Belinda, después de que Ginny hubo dejado claro que no pasaba nada y le hubiera insistido muchisimo para que Belinda le contara como sucedió. "Y entonces pues baje a recepción y pregunte en cual habitación se encontraba Draco Malfoy, y bueno me dijeron la habitación y ahí fui yo corriendo. Entonces llamé y me abrió Blaise, y ¿cómo me abrió? En **BOXERS** y sin camiseta...y tu me conoces me quedé con la boca abierta y callada" dijo Belinda, mientras Ginny se reía. "Y entonces pues cuando salí de mi embobamiento, pues le miré y le pregunte si tu estabas ahí. Y el me dijo, entra y lo compruebas. Y yo me quede como diciendo, ¿qué querra este? Y bueno, en cuanto entre pues...se abalanzó sobre mi" dijo Belinda riendo con Ginny. "Y yo me quede super sorprendida y nada, al cabo del rato pues me fui a buscarte, y Draco aun no había vuelto a la habitación cuando me fui..."

Ginny sonrió pero se quedó pensando. La verdad era que nunca se habbía enterado de porque Draco se había ido...

"¿Ginny? ¿Me escuchas?¿Ginny?" dijo Belinda y a continuación empujó a Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara tirada en la cama.

"¡**EH**!" dijo Ginny y cogió una almohada y le dio un almohadazo a Belinda. Belinda reaccionó rapidamente y cogió otra almohada, dándole un almohadazo a Ginny.

La pelirroja hizo como si le sorprendiera y a continuación ambas, empezaron a reir mientras se daban almohadazos.

* * *

"Tia, ¿quién va a limpiar_ esto_?" dijo Belinda riendose. Ambas estaban exhaustas de tanto correr, chillar, reir y pegar almohadazos que ahora estabn tiradas en la cama.

Ginny miró a su alrededor y vio muchas plumitas.

"¿El servicio de limpieza?" dijo Ginny y a continuación se echó a reir.

"No lo se...pero quizás tenemos que pagar por las almohadas..." dijo Belinda.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"Nosotras no, Dumbledore si, porque el dijo que estaban todos los gastos pagados..." dijo Ginny. "Y los gastos incluyen las almohadas..." dijo Ginny mientras ella y Belinda se reían.

"Bueno" dijo la pelirroja y se levantó. "Voy a buscar a Draco. Tengo que hablar con el" dijo Ginny, despareciendo por la puerta. "AH!" gritó cuando estaba llegando a ella. "**QUEDATE AQUÍ QUE NO TENGO LLAVE Y DILE A BLAISE QUE VENGA EL POR UNA VEZ**!"

Salió de la habitgación y por el pasillo se encontró a Draco viniendo hacia ella.

_Menos mal que por una vez no tengo que buscarle..._ pensó Ginny.

Corrió hacia el y le dio un beso.

"A ti te buscaba yo" dijo Ginny y le cogió de la mano para llevarlo hacia el bar de abajo.

"¿Para que?" dijo el rubio.

"Para hablar contigo..."

"¿Sobre?

"Aquella noche"

"¿Qué noche?"

"La de la playa..."

"Ah...¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué te fuiste? Nunca llegastes a decirmelo..." dijo Ginny.

Draco supiró.

"Bueno...no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Porque...bueno, esto le da mucha vergüenza...y..." dijo el rubio.

"¿A quien?" dijo la pelirroja automáticamente.

"OK. Si te callas lo cuento" dijo el. Ginny rió. "Pues esa noche el que vino a llamarme fue Calvin, un chico de sexto de Slytherin. Lo conoces, ¿no?"

Ginny asintió.

"Bueno, pues me dijo que habían encontrado a Pansy tirada en un pasillo y llorando, con toda la ropa echa pedazos y muchos arañazos y algunas heridas. La habían llevado a su habitación en la que estaba sola, asi que fui allí, y después de persuadirla durante media hora para que me dijera lo que había pasado, me dijo que la habían violado" dijo Draco.

Ginny, que hasta entonces andaba lentamente, se paró y se tapó la boca.

"¿Qué la..." empezó a decir y su voz iba aumentando para ser un grito.

Draco le tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza.

"Aquí no...Vamos a la playa" dijo el.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un páramo que no había nadie y alli comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

"No me lo puedo creer..." murmuraba Ginny.

"Bueno pues..."

"¿Quién fue?" se aligeró a preguntar este.

"Un chico de Ravenclaw...Michael Corner..." dijo Draco.

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿**MICHAEL CORNER**?" gritó.

Draco asintió.

"Yo salí con el en mi cuarto año y lo deje, porque empezó a cambiar mucho...pero no lo entiendo..el..no pense...¿cómo pudo hacer una cosa así? Pobre pansy...tiene que estar destrozada...eso es inhumano...esque!" dijo Ginny, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de pena por la chica.

"Parece ser que estuvo un tiempo detrás de ella, y Pansy lo único que hacía era rechazarlo. Por desgracia, le tocaron las vaciones aquí y vino, cosa que empeoró y esa noche, cuando la encontró caminando sola, pues...aprovechó la ocasión..." dijo Draco, a medida que la voz bajaba de tono, cuando llegaba a la parte que mas le dolía de la historia.

"Esa chica te importa, ¿verdad?" dijo Ginny. Draco miró hacia arriba y asintió.

"Ella, Blaise y yo hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos, es...mi hermana, la quiero demasiado. Deje inconsciente a Corner cuando lo encontré. Después hablamos con los gerentes del hotel, le explicamos todo, le dijimos quien era. Vino la policía y se lo llevó..." dijo el.

Ginny le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le abrazó mientras el le correspondía.

"¿Y como esta Pansy?" preguntó Ginny.

"Bueno...bien...ahora le tiene mucho miedo a todo. No sale sola. Y no habla con los chicos..." dijo el.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"¿A ella le importaría que me lo hubieras contado?" dijo Ginny, una idéa rondandole la cabeza.

"Pues creo que no. Según ella, en quien yo confío, ella confía...asi que..." dijo el.

Ginny asintió y sonrió.

"Bien. Entonces vamos a hablar con ella" dijo Ginny mientras cogía la mano del chico y le arrastraba hacia el hotel de nuevo.


	10. Seguir viviendo

JOJOJO! XDDD No se xq pro ultimamente digo eso de jojojo XDDD q pavo tengo dios. bueno, el decimo cap, un poco aburrido-interesante, no se...4 pags enteras, asi q s mas largo q habitualmente. Y entonces pos na...bueno, os dejo q leais, q voy a empezar a scribir el capitulo 11.

**10.- Seguir viviendo**

Llegaron a la habitación de Pansy Parkinson rápidamente, ya que Ginny iba a una velocidad tremenda.

Draco se paró ante la puerta, y respiró hondo. Parece ser que esto le costaba mucho trabajo.

Levanto el brazo para llamar pero Ginny le agarró el muñón cerrado.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo la pelirroja.

Draco asintió y habló en un susurro.

"Cada vez que entro esta mas refugiada en su propio mundo..." dijo el, negando con la cabeza.

Miró de nuevo a la puerta y Draco pegó tres golpecitos secos, a continuación dejo la mano suspensa en el aire, y después volvio a llamar dos veces.

La pelirroja comprendió que era un código.

Se escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta y al momento, un angustiado y apenado Blaise abrió la puerta.

Miró a Draco y seguidamente a Ginny y asintió brevemente, poniendose a un lado.

Ambos entraron y Blaise cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó Draco.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, una expresión de tristeza y angustia en su cara.

"Igual que siempre" respondió el moreno.

Ginny suspiró y miró para bajo.

"¿Para que la has traido?" le preguntó Blaise a Draco.

"Quería venir" respondió Ginny. "¿No lo entendeis? Lo que le han hecho es una cosa que los chicos no entendeís, es inhumano, esta dañada para siempre...Y si era su primera vez, le han quitado su inocencia...Un chico no puede arreglar esto porque ante nada no sabe como se siente. Yo si lo se..." dijo Ginny y una expresión de angustia y dolor se apoderó de su cara.

Draco le cogió bruscamente el brazo y le dio la vuelta.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le preguntó el rubio.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, una lágrima descendiendo por su cara.

"Ginny. Dimelo" dijo Draco y miró a Blaise. El moreno entendió que sobraba en aquella conversación y se fue de nuevo a la habitación de Pansy.

Ginny se estremeció y Draco le subió la cara para que le mirara.

"Ginny. Cuentamelo por dios" dijo el rubio y Ginny comenzó a llorar.

"Fue cuando Tom Riddle me poseyó...El...el...me.."

"¿te violo?" dijo Draco visiblemente preocupado. Ginny asintió pero se precipitó a hablar.

"Pero no fisicamente...fue en mi cabeza...pero, es muy dificil de explicar. Es mucho peor que fisicamente, lo tenía en mi cabeza, no lo podía sacar de ahí y era todo dolor y an-angustia..." dijo Ginny llorando descontroladamente. Draco la atrajo hacia el y la abrazó.

"Solo tenías 11 años...Me siento tan culpable por lo de aquel diario...eras una niña...dios mio..." dijo Draco y metió la cabeza en la curva del cuello de Ginny.

La pelirroja se limpió las lagrimas y se separó de el, como si no le hubiera dicho nada.

"¿Quién lo sabe?" preguntó Draco antes de que Ginny le dijera nada.

"Tu...Y Belinda y Colin. Ya esta..." dijo ella.

"¿Ni tus padres?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

Draco negó también.

"Deberías de contarselo..."dijo el.

Ginny volvió a negar.

"¿Dónde esta la habitación de Pansy?" dijo Ginny, dando por zanjado el tema.

Draco señaló a sus espaldas la primera habitación que había en el pasillo.

"Vamos" dijo el, dandose la vuelta y andando hacia delante.

El rubio abió la puerta y Ginny se quedó momentaneamente sin respiración.

Pansy siempre había sido una chica delgadita, pero con sus curvas, pero ahora estaba esqueletica, se le notaban los huesos del cuerpo. Su antes cara redonda y llena de vida ahora estaba muy demacrada y tenía los pómulos muy marcados.

No quedaba nada de aquellos ojos alegres, divertidos y traviesos. Ahora eran tristes, sin vida, muertos.

Pansy siempre había tenido el pelo corto, muy arreglado, dándole un aire de niña tonta y sofisticada, y ahora, lo tenía mas alla de los hombros, y sin peinar.

Estaba vestida en ropa muy ancha y parecía ser de chico. De Draco o Blaise, seguramente.

Pansy, al escuchar que alguien entraba en la habitación levantó la mirada.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" dijo Pansy, en una voz muy baja y angustiada.

Draco se dirigió a su cama, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Pansy.

Ginny se emocionó al ver a Draco expresando tanto cariño.

"La he traido yo. Quería hablar contigo..."

"No quiero hablar con nadie. ¿Por qué se lo has contado, Draco?" chilló Pansy.

"Porque tuve que hacerlo. Puedes confiar en ella. Va a ser una Slytherin este año. Además ella te puede ayudar..." dijo Draco, tranquilizadoramente.

"**NADIE ME PUEDE AYUDAR**!" gritó Pansy, rompiendo a llorar.

"Te equivocas" dijo tranquilamente Ginny.

Pansy miró hacia arriba.

"**TU NO SABES LO QUE ES! TU NO LO SABES**!" gritaba Pansy.

Ginny manteniendo su compostura se acercó mas a la cama.

"Si lo se. Al igual que tu. Y fue peor, yo tan solo tenía 11 años. Al menos tu tienes 17, y sabes de que se trata todo. Yo no sabía nada. Me quitaron mi inocencia, mi niñez...Y lo se, Pansy, creeme que se lo que es y como se siente..." dijo Ginny, una única lágrima rodándole por la mejilla.

Blaise y Draco se miraron y sin articular palabra se levantaron y se fueron, dejando a Ginny y a Pansy sola.

"¿Con once años?" dijo Pansy con un hilo de voz.

Ginny asintió, y se sentó en el sitio de la cama donde anteriormente había estado Draco, justo al lado de Pansy.

"¿Qué hicistes?" dijo Pansy.

"Seguir mi vida. Fue muy doloroso. Yo no entendía porque...porque me había pasado a mi. Y me sentí muy mal. Hasta que conocí a mis dos mejores amigos. Ellos me dieron a entender que no era mi culpa...que yo no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Simplemente jugaron conmgo, como un juguete, pero tengo claro que no sucedera de nuevo..." dijo la pelirroja.

Pansy miró hacia otro lado y Ginny siguió hablando.

"Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Tu no has hecho nada. No tienes que maltratarte. A el ya lo han cogido y se lo han llevado. Sigue viviendo, Pansy. Hay miles de chicos que estaran locos por ti, y tu estas aquí sin cuidarte, sin ser aquella chica maliciosa que antes eras" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y al menos consiguió que algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujara en la cara de pansy.

"Y mira quien tienes a tu lados. A dos chicos guapos, que estan buenisimos y encima te tratan con todo el cariño! Yo me aprovecharía!" dijo Ginny y Pansy se echó a reir.

"Bien. De acuerdo. Todo lo superarás a medida que pase el tiempo. Necesitas ayuda, de la gente que te quiere...Nunca dejes que te traten diferente por lo que te ha pasado. Se la que antes eras...No debes cambiar por un imbecil!" dijo Ginny.

Pansy la miró por primera vez a los ojos y se incorporó para abrazar a Ginny.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny habló de nuevo.

"Ahora te vas a duchar y haremos un par de hechizos que tu tengas pro ahí, para que tengas el pelo como antes tenías. Después, bajaremos a almorzar y comerás. No mucho, quizás por no tengas hambre, pero comerás. Y te pasarás todo el día conmigo, mis amigos, Draco y Blaise. Dando una vuelta por la playa, bailando y divirtiendote. Eres joven, tienes 17 años, no eches tu vida a perder..." dijo Ginny y le sonrió amigablemente.

"Gracias" dijo pansy.

"¿Por?"

"Por todo...¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido una amiga..." dijo la morena pensativamente.

Ginny pusó una cara de cómo si estuviera dolorida.

"¿Ah no? ¿Y yo que? ¿Ya me has olvidado?" dijo Ginny y le guiño un ojo , mientras Pansy reía alegremente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	11. La isla

Ultimo cap....uishhh no lloreis, q es mu monito :D:D no se si hare continuacion me lo toy pensando. asi q ya vere. estad atentos de todas maneras. Bueno, este cap, es un poco cortito, y el final me lo imagine tipo pelicula, asi q no se si lo habre explicado bien. Se dan a entender cosas...XDDD y bueno... Os dejo que leais, y muchas gracias a todos x los reviews... y al final de la historia hay otro par de cosillas que quería decir.. xxxxxx

**11.- La isla**

"Draco...jajajaja...Draco! Jajajajaj! **PARA**! Me haces cosquillas...Draco..." decía Ginny mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello apasionadamente.

Ya habían salido con Pansy, Blaise, Colin y Belinda, habían ido a la playa, cenado, y después Draco la había arratrado hacia su habitación.

El chico sonrió sobre su cuello y, en vez de seguir besándole allí, recorrió el camino hacia sus labios.

Ginny sonrió, contenta de que Draco ya no le hiciera cosquillas pero cuando iba a volver a besarle, Draco le mordió el labio.

"**AH**!" gritó Ginny y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Me has hecho daño. **MIRA**! Tengo sangre..."Dijo Ginny sacando el labio de afuera.

Draco se acercó y le chupó el labio haciendo que Ginny volviera a reirse descontroladamente.

Draco se separó, poniendo una expresion de enfado en la cara y se cruzó de brazos.

Ginny sonrió curiosamente y se pegó un poco mas a la pared.

"¿Que pasa?" preguntó la pelirroja como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Si no paras de reirte mientras te beso, no puedo besarte en condiciones..." dijo el.

Ginny rió.

"Lo siento...esque me haces cosquillas...sabes que tengo cosquillas en todos lados...no puedo remediarlo..." dijo ella, visiblemente avergonzada, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Draco con sus manos.

Lo atrajó hacia ella, y de nuevo comenzaron a besarse.

Draco la cogio en brazos, mientras Ginny le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, y el rubio, a tientas la llevo a su cuarto.

la tiró en la cama y comenzó a gatear encima de ella, mientras Ginny se reía.

Se dejo caer encima, y siguieron besandose.

El rubio dirigió las manos hacia la cinturilla de la mini-falda de Ginny, mientras buscaba a tientas el botón.

Ginny se separó de el y le miró.

"¿Que pasa?" dijo el rubio.

Ginny le miró de nuevo.

"Mmm...Draco...es mi primera vez...de verdad, con alguien que quiero...ve lento, por favor..." dijo Ginny timidamente.

Draco le sonrió. La sonrisa mas dulce que le habían dedicado nunca y Ginny sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras ellos dos, seguían mirandose.

Draco asintió, y volvió a besar a Ginny mientras seguía desvistiendola.

* * *

Ginny se revolvió un poco en la cama. Y al momento notó algo a su lado.

Miró sobre su hombro y vió a un rubio, fuerte y musculento a su lado.

Ginny volvió de cabeza de nuevo, y suspiró mientras recordaba los eventos de anoche.

Fue a salir de la cama para ir al baño pero notó como dos fuertes y firmes brazos se ceñían alrededor de su cintura.

"No te vayas..." murmuró Draco, mientras apretaba a la chica para si con mas fuerza.

Ginny rió, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco.

Sus ojos grises parecían que iluminaba la habitación. El sol se filtraba calidamente por la cortina, mientras que iluminaba levemente los cuerpos de los adolescentes.

Ginny suspiró enamoradamente, mientras cerrando otra vez los ojos, se sumía en un sueño profundamente feliz.

* * *

"Calla Draco, que esta noche hemos escuchado los gritos de Ginny hasta en el piso de abajo..." decía Blaise, sobre las 10 de la noche, dos días antes de irse.

Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Colin, Belinda y Blaise estaban sentados en la playa, diviertiendose, y recordando todas las anécdotas del mes pasado.

Draco se abrazó a Ginny, mientras la pelirroja se ponía mas colorada que un tomate.

"Bueno...por algo sería..."dijo Draco, picaronamente.

Guiño un ojo y le dio un beso a Ginny.

Pansy se dejó caer encima de Colin, suspirando alegremente.

Estos dos habían empezado a salir poco tiempo antes, ya que Colin se había dado cuenta de que había confundido el tremendo cariño a Belinda con amor.

Se podía decir que había sido un flechazo inmediato.

Blaise y Belinda ya no ocultaban su relacion, y Ginny con Draco tampoco, aunque eso le trajo varios problemas a la pelirroja.

Había recibido muchos anonimos, amenazas, burlas y demás de todos sus compañeros, pero nada de la casa de Slytherin, asi que ahora tenía mas clara su decision de formar parte de la clase de Slytherin.

Se habían encontrado a Ron un par de veces, y el pelirrojo había intentado pedir disculpas, pero Ginny no le había hablado.

De todas maneras, no se perdía mucho.

Una brisa fresca soplaba, y les revolotaba el pelo a todos, bueno, a todos excepto a Draco.

Los seis se miraron los unos a los otros, y sin motivo ninguno, empezaron a reir en carcajadas, mientras, por primera vez en todo el verano, un pelo de la cabeza de Draco, se salía de su sitio.

* * *

BUENOOOOOOO! Espero que os haya gustado. A ver, lo del final...esque lo que yo me imaginaba era a los 6, ahi sentados en la arena, todos riendose en plan buen-rollito, cada uno con su parejita y despues el final, que el viento soplara y se va alejando ( la camara XDDD dios, sirvo pa directora) hasta que se ve el cielo... XDDD bueno...eso era una explicación. Otra cosa, la habitación de Ginny era la 47, que si contais las letras, D, es la cuarta letra en el abecedario y G la séptima....que mas¿ que mas..?? XDXD ni idea, pero bueno. respecto a un review que me han dejado, diciendo que le parece muy bien q no ponga a pansy de tonta...a mi tm bme molesta a veces cuanod lo hacen....en realidad me gusta muchisimo el personaje de Pansy...es toooo mona. Y bueno, na mas, si teneis alguna duda, problema, quereis saber algo que no ha quedado claro, pos mandarme un email (carmele90 hotmail .com -- sin espacios) y yo os respondere....y...DEJADME REVIEWS! Muchas gracias a ttodos por el apoyo en este fic ;) sois la caña!! XXXXX


End file.
